


Opuszczony

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean nigdy nie czuł się tak opuszczony.Seria sezonowa: sezon szósty.Betowała Rzan.





	Opuszczony

Kiedy po Apokalipsie rozpętała się niebiańska wojna, Dean czuł się tak opuszczony, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie tylko dlatego, że Sam nie miał duszy, a Castiel czasu.

Przedtem Dean nie znał uczucia spokoju i stabilizacji, posiadania rodziny — żony i dziecka (nawet jeśli Lisa tak naprawdę nie była jego żoną, a Ben nie był jego synem). Teraz mu to odebrano, a utrata zawsze bolała bardziej od niewiedzy.

A potem Sam odzyskał duszę… A Castiel stał się bogiem. I Dean wolałby drugi raz walczyć z Zachariaszem oraz pieczęciami niż widzieć upadek swojego przyjaciela i ponownie tracić Lisę, tym razem definitywnie, na zawsze. Wiecznie.


End file.
